Coopteam versus Creepypasta
by HikaruMichaels
Summary: La Coopteam va devoir affronter le dangereux gang qu'est les Creepypasta. Pour Frigiel et Siphano, c'est une ancienne blessure qui se rouvre. Pour Leozangdar, Zelvac et Superbrioche (qui pour le besoin de l'histoire fait partie de la Coop) c'est une nouvelle porte donnant sur l'enfer qui s'ouvre. Comment vont-ils faire pour s'en sortir ? Vont-ils rester soudé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire. Je retente le coup après le fiasco qu'était "Gardien en Danger".**

**Sur ce coup, j'annonce que c'est mieux organiser. Je ne sais pas encore si les chapitres seront plus longs. Rien que le prologue m'a pris deux pages recto-verso.**

**Bref ! Passons au vif du sujet. Alors la Coopteam contient: Siphano, Frigiel, Leozangdar, Zelvac (qui a arrêter YouTube et est devenu un Coopfriends) et pour les besoins de l'histoires, Superbrioche. A part Zelvac, comme préciser entre parenthèses, vous pouvez trouver les quatre autres sur youtube. Je vous conseils de regarder leurs boulots. J'essayerai de respecter le plus possible leurs caractères. **

**Ensuite, au niveau des Creepypasta. Pour ceux/celles qui ne connaient pas, il s'agit d'histoire d'horreur qui se baladent sur internet. Si je vous dis Slenderman, ça vous parle non ? Voilà, donc vous en connaissez un. Ici, les creepys qui seront essentiellement utiliser seront: Jeff the Killer, BEN Drowed, Slenderman, SCP-087 et Jane the Killer.**

**ATTENTION: Cette histoire est en M pour plusieurs raison: Viol, Torture psychologique et physique, lemon. PARCE QUE OUI, C'EST UNE HISTOIRE AVEC DU YAOI ! Nah !**

**Parning: Siphano-Frigiel principalement. **

**Leo, Zézé et Mariebri ont plus une relation fraternels.**

**Sur ce ! Je vous laissez avec le prologue ! Enjoy /0\**

* * *

Prologue.

Le froid...

Le noir...

Voilà ce que je voyais, ce que je ressentais.

Je me souviens d'avoir entendu mes amis m'appeler, puis d'une douleur sourde frappant ma poitrine. Comment ça a pu si mal tourné ?

-oOo-

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPHAAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Réveille-toi ! Et plus vite que ça !

Ah, les réveils en douceurs de Leozangdar et Zelvac. Sans oublier la délicieuse odeur de petit-déjeuner made in Superbrioche ! J'adore ce genre de réveil, c'était signe d'une bonne journée ! Ne voulant pas les faire attendre trop longtemps, je me levai, abandonnant la douce chaleur de mon lit. J'attrapai mon éternel t-shirt bleu avec la flèche blanche et mon pantalon en jean noir. Une fois habiller, je rejoignis les autres dans la cuisine américaine.

\- Bonjour tous le monde ! fis-je en baillant.  
\- Salut Siphano ! Bien dormi ? me demanda Zézé.  
\- Très bien. Il reste beaucoup de pièces à emménager ?  
\- Mh... Je crois que Frigiel est entrain de terminer la bibliothèque, fis Léo.  
\- Me dis pas qu'il n'a pas encore fait une nuit blanche ?!  
\- Si, pourtant on a insister pour qu'il aille dormir !

C'est donc en soupirant que j'entamai mon petit-déjeuner. Depuis quelque semaines, nous travaillons sur la construction et l'aménagement de notre manoir/base. L'architecture made in Zelvac et Léo, et la décoration était sous la direction de Mariebri et Leo. Moi ? J'aidais là où je pouvais.

\- Bon ! Merci pour le petit-déjeuner Bri', je vais aller rejoindre Frigiel ! A plus tard !

J'allais vers la bibliothèque rejoindre le plus jeune de notre team. J'aimais beaucoup le sens artistique de Frigiel. Son imagination lui permettait de créer de la fantaisie dans le manoir. Mais, ces derniers temps, il souffrait de cauchemars, l'empêchant d'avoir une nuit de sommeil complète.

\- Salut Fri' !  
\- Bouh ! Prêt pour une leçon de déco ?  
\- Toujours !

Et on passa toute la matinée à décorer le rez-de-chausser, mais au moins c'était fait. Du coin de l'œil je regardai Frigiel. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et les cernes commençaient à se faire voir sur son visage d'habitude si joyeux. Cela me faisait de la peine.

\- A TABLEEEEEEEEE ! crie Superbrioche.  
\- On arrive ! répondit Frigiel.  
\- Fri! Est-ce que tu fais encore des cauchemars ?  
\- ... Oui.  
\- On en parlera après le repas alors.  
\- Non, c'est bon.  
\- Frigiel, c'est mon devoir en temps qu'aîné de la Coop et je l'ai promis à ton frère de veiller sur toi.

Il souria doucement. Je savais que mes mots l'avaient toucher. On allait rejoindre la bande d'affamé qui nous appelaient denouveau. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Leo s'amusait à faire un concours de blagues rivalisant avec Thaek, Zelvac l'encourageant et Frigiel en rajoutant une couche alors que Brioche faisant quelque commentaires par ci par là. Moi qui étais orphelin, je suis content de vivre avec ces quatre joyeux lurons !  
Après le repas, Zelvac, Leo et Brioche allèrent s'occuper de l'étage pendant que j'emmenai Frigiel au jardin. Je savais qu'il s'y sentirait à l'aise.

\- C'est toujours le même cauchemars... Il y a quelqu'un qui me poursuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vous aussi vous êtes poursuivit par quelqu'un... Le premier qui meurt c'est Leo, après c'est Zézé et Mariebri... Ils nous avaient acculer contre le bord d'une falaise... Celui qui me poursuivait t'as pousser dans le vide. Je me réveille à ce moment là.  
\- Je vois...

C'était effectivement un horrible rêve. Était-ce du à certains souvenirs qu'on tentait tous les deux d'oublier ?

\- Siphano ?  
\- Tu as trop regarder Outlast ! fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie malgré mon air sérieux.

Je le vis pouffai et savais que mon petit commentaire avait fait mouche. Quelque secondes après, le voilà plier de rire. Rire très contaminant puisque je le suivit peu de temps après. On fut calmer par l'attaque de ballon d'eau surprise de Brioche, Zelvac et Leo. La fin de la journée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**Ca faisait un moment que j'avais écris le prologue, mais je ne voulais pas le poster temps que le premier chapitre n'était pas rédiger au brouillon.  
Niveau des parutions: Je garderai toujours un chapitre en avance par rapport à vous. Donc dès que le chapitre est fini, vous en aurez un.**

**Sur ceux, bonne soirée !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tous le monde. Je suis désolée de vous avoir laisser 3 mois sans chapitre, mais pour parler franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de lecteur, surtout que maintenant, la Coopteam n'existe plus. Je tiens à remercier Whitheness, Anonymous T 123456789 et Fubin-Sama pour leurs review. Pour Whitheness qui semble pas avoir de compte, je te répond là.**

**Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'avoir lu le prologue et d'être venu régulièrement voir si j'avais ajouter un chapitre. Je mettrais plus régulièrement les chapitre et continuerai de mon côté l'écriture au brouillon.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Voilà un mois que nous avions terminé le manoir/base. Frigiel faisait toujours autant de cauchemard, surtout le même, alors que nous essayons tout et n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, mais en vain. J'étais assis à la fenêtre de ma chambre, regardant le plus jeune de la Coop jouer avec Fluffy et sa famille, perdu dans mes pensées. Nous étions tous inquiet, mais moi particulièrement. Après tout, je connaissais Fri' depuis plus longtemps qu'eux.

\- SIPHNAO ! COURRIER !

Je sortais de mes pensées et alla rejoindre Léo, qui me tendait une lettre. Je la reconnaissais sans peine: un ordre de mission de la part du gouvernement. Je l'ouvrais et parcouru rapidement le contenu. Mes sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus. Comment ? Cette mission était trop risquer et ... Ca allait réouvrire d'ancienne blessure. Léo et moi furent rejoint par le reste de la team, tous attendait mon verdict sur la mission.

\- On refuse l'ordre de mission. fis-je autoritaire.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Léo surpris.

\- Trop dangereux. Zelvac et Brioche sont à peine capable de se battre, et toi tu sait juste te débrouiller en PVP.

\- Mais, on sera là pour les couvrirs, comme d'hab- tenta Frigiel

\- Contre Jeff The Killer et sa bande ? le coupais-je, énervé.

Cela jeta un grand froid dans la pièce. Chacun connaissaient l'histoire des Creepypasta: Jeff The Killer, SPC-087, Slenderman, BEN Drowed et Jane The Killer, les seuls qui ont réussi, d'après l'ordre de mission a s'échapper. Et notre mission serait d'aller les arrêter denouveau. Il était hors de question que je mette les autres en danger. Surtout Frigiel. Je regardai tour à tour les autres membres de la team. Superbrioche, Léozangdar et Zelvac s'étaient crisper. Quand à Frigiel. Son état me préoccupa.

\- Fri... ?

\- I-Il ne viendra pas là ... ? Hein ? Il ne sait pas où on habite ?

Je savais à qui il faisait allusion et rapidement, je le rassurais, le prenant dans mes bras et lui caressant les cheveux. De nous tous, Frigiel était celui qui avait le plus souffert des Creepypasta. Surtout... De Jeff the Killer.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Comment Frigiel et Siphano se sont rencontrer, pourquoi Siphano refuse d'affronter les Creepypastas, et surtout comment ces derniers vont-ils se venger ?**

**Merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine !**


	3. Information

Bien le bonsoir !

Alors déjà, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir tout vos commentaire.  
Je vous remercie du fond du coeur, mais …  
Cette historie n'aurait malheureusement pas de suite.  
Pourquoi ?  
Hé bien, tout simplement que j'ai plus de trame en tête pour. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura d'autre fanfics avec des youtubers. Mais plus sur la Coopteam car je ne tiens plus Siphano dans mon coeur suite à un problème survenu avec lui (pas directement, mais disons qu'il a attaquer une communauté auquel je fais partie et depuis, je n'arrive plus à l'apprécier). Bien qu'il fera de légère apparition dans les fics.

Maintenant, si vous ne me suivez plus à cause de ça, je ne vous en veux pas. Les gens changent, les goûts aussi. Je vous demande juste de respecter ma décision.

Pour plus de détails, allez voir mon profils, je l'ai mis à jours.

J'essayerais de vous sortir une nouvel fics au plus vite.


End file.
